Summerslammed
by browngirlwrites
Summary: What happened between Taker & Punk after the show? A CM Punk/Undertaker pairing. SLASH!


'Summerslammed'

Pairing: Taker & CM Punk (my favorite couple!)

Setting: Takes place post-Summerslam.

**********

Phil stormed to the back, mad as hell. _'How the fuck could he do that to me? How could he?! I can't believe he'd fucking do that!'_ Kicking in the door of his locker room, he slammed it shut & threw his title against the wall.

"Something the matter, love?"

Phil whirled around, almost falling, to come face to face with The Undertaker; or Mark, as he called him. He stared up into his lovers eyes with fury in his own. Before he said anything, he tackled the larger man down to the ground. He delivered both punches to the gut & slaps to the face of his lover. Mark, a bit stunned by Phil's actions flipped them over so that he was on top. He pinned Phil's wrists on each side of his head & stared down into the flushed, & angry, face of his little siren.

"Now exactly what was that for, boy?!" He demanded to know.

"How could you attack me?! How could you?! How could you come back & attack me? How could you come back & not tell me!!!!" Phil screamed as he tried his hardest to break free of Mark's grip.

"Because my return was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Well wonderful fucking surprise to me! To be choke slammed after my win by _you_ of all fucking people! Get off of me!"

"I did what I had to do to make an impact upon my return. I was told to go after the champion. It just so happens that _you_ are the champion."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Phil's eyes softened.

"Because baby, I knew you'd disagree to the circumstances of my return. You & I are going to feud for a while. I knew you'd protest it. Vince really wants this, he believes our feud will be classic. Also, it would be an extra push in your career."

"I don't want an extra push if it means that we have to fight," Phil whined, almost tearing.

"Prince, yes you do. It'll be good for you. Plus, it will give us a chance to actually be in the ring with each other."

"But--" Phil's continued protest was stopped when lifted Phil up into his lap. He lightly stroked the rosy cheeks of Phil's distraught face, leaning down to sweetly kiss the boy's pouted lips.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, love. But in the end, you'll glad that we did this."

"I've been missing you so much since you've been gone. ... You know, not having you here with me all the time like before? Being limited to just phone calls & texts these last few months were hard. You were supposed to tell me when you were coming back," Phil whispered burying his face in Mark's neck.

"I know baby boy, but I'm here now. It'll be just like before I left."

Mark lifted Phil's chin. He smiled looking down into the bright, olive colored, eyes of his young rebel. Phil smiled back, leaning up to place his lips to Mark's; his arms snaking around the older man's neck. Mark deepened the kiss, practically shoving his tongue down the extremist's throat. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling his warm body closer to his own. Goodness, how he missed that boy.

Mark lifted Phil & walked over to the couch; gently laying the smaller man on the cool leather. He gently slid off his trunks, stopping to admire Phil's muscular frame. _'How the hell did I survive all of this time without this?'_ He slid down his own tights as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to Phil's again. He gently shoved two fingers into Phil's entrance, moaning at how tight his little baby was. After only seconds, he removed his fingers. He needed to be inside of Phil, & he needed to be inside of him now! He quickly grabbed Phil's legs, wrapping them around his torso as he attacked his lover's hole.

"Oh God, Mark! Please! Please fuck me, Mark!"

"Fuuuuuck, Philly you're so got damned tight!"

Mark set a fast, & much needed pace for the two of them. It'd been months since they'd been with each other. The last time being the night of Wrestlemania 25. Phil's nails clawed at Mark's back as he gently bit at his chest. Mark ignored the slight pain, loving the way his siren was just as desperate for this fucking as he was. Without thought, Mark sat up, bringing Phil with him. He grabbed Phil's hips firmly, slamming the straight-edge vixen roughly down on his dick; getting drunk off the sounds of his baby's moans of pleasure.

Letting go of Phil's hips, he planted a kiss on his lips before lifting his thighs & turning him around so that his lean back was gainst his chest. Phil giggled a bit at the feeling of spinning around on Mark's huge cock. That earned him a playful smack on the ass. Leaning forward, Phil rested his hands on Mark's knees as the other man's cock thrust deeper into him, almost causing him to lose his balance. Phil whined as his own cock had become so hard it was hurting. Sensing his siren's need, he grabbed Phil's hair; pulling him back towards him as his other hand stroked roughly at Phil's member.

"Mark, oh please. ...Fuck, please make me cum, daddy please!"

Mark grinned & stroked Phil harder, gently squeezing around the the head. He lightly caressed his thumb over the slit, nibbling Phil's ear as he screamed; cumming all over Mark's hand & his own thighs. Phil slumped weakly against Mark's chest as he was filled with the sticky, hot essence of Mark's cock. Mark placed little love bites along Phil's neck & shoulder as they came down from their high.

"Come on champ, let's go get you all cleaned up so we can continue this elsewhere," Mark cooed, stroking Phil's chin. He was stunned when Phil turned around & punched him in the chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mark shouted.

"That one was for good measure. The next time you decide to make an epic return, you'd better let me in on the secret," Phil giggled as he was chased into the shower.

* * *

How awesome was Summerslam? Punk vs. Hardy was definitely the match of the night. Those to really handed their asses to each other to put on a great match. & my little brat is champion again. And how's about the return of The Deadman?! His & Punk's feud is going to be fucking epic!

Any who, I just had to get this out of my system because it was bugging me. LOL. Also, check out my latest story, Brat. It features the brat & The Big Red Machine. & don't worry, 'Ownership' is still a go!


End file.
